The German Fandom shows Lounner to the World
by LimoLuzie
Summary: Hey there, this are some Lounner (official Pair: Lou Ellen and Connor Stoll) Drabbles, our German Fandom wrote. I translated them to make Lounner maybe more popular (I really love reading Lounner Stories) and give you a new Pair to ship :D I guess my whole fandom would be really happy if some of you stopped by, just to read one or two drabbles.


**Well hello there :D**

**I bet you wondered what this story is about...If you even bothered to look at it long enough. I guess most didn't. Well what is this about. This is about Lounner, like you probably already know. What is Lounner? Lounner is the offiical Pair-Name our German Fandom thought of for Lou Ellen and Connor Stoll, when we wrote our first stories about them, like a year ago. After Blood of Olympus we or at least I found out about the fact that your fandom also writes Lounner stories (without calling them Lounner but you know what I mean, right?) And I thought maybe it was a good time to show you what we've got. Of course those are not all of our Lounner Stories. Those are just some of the Drabbles. But hey, do you think I just translate some drabbles all day long? I know that some of my phrases don't sound best...but hey, like I said I didn't have all day. And it's just about maybe getting together and share our passion for incredible pairings (I know we share that passion, we're all fangirls, after all, right?!) I really hope some of you will read this and maybe tell me (or us, because I'll tell the others) what you think. Maybe I'll also add some oneshots, or so after some time. But for now, I've just got some drabbles. I hope you like them!**

SNOWDIVER

That kind of went wrong!

Romy and Connor were hidden behind a bush and watched the cabin of Hypnos.

Both of them had thought of a prank to wake up the children of Hypnos.

Connor grinned and threw the bomb in the direction of the cabin…

And it landed onto the Hecate cabin.

Just a second later, a huge explosion woke up the whole Camp (except maybe the Hypnos Cabin) and a furious Lou Ellen marched right to Connor.

"What did I tell you Stoll. Let our Cabin go, if you don't want to end as a squirrel. Now I have to start over with this potion."

Well, Connor ran away and Romy giggled.

"That kind of went wrong."

Bread grows old, grass grows and what do you do?

Lou and Connor were fighting… once again.

Actually it was about some childish prank, Connor pulled off on the Hecate Cabin.

Because of that Lou's sleeping potion exploded and she had to start over after three long hours of hard work.

"Calm down, it was just some tiny stink bomb." Connor grinned like he was kind of sorry and shrugged.

Lou got even more furious.

"Bread grows old, grass grows and what do you do?" she asked madly.

Without answering Connor grabbed her wrist, pulled her close and kissed her.

You should work on your horrible relationship to the truth.

The Stolls had an emergency meeting.

And most surprisingly this emergency was not about Travis, it was about his younger brother Connor.

"Why don't you just tell your Hecate girl, you like her?" asked Travis kind of clueless.

"Travis you really don't get it, do you? She's gotta fall in love with ME first, so I have to act like I don't even know her." Explained Connor like Travis was a complete idiot.

"You should really work on your horrible relationship to the truth, bro." proposed Travis grinning.

"But I really gotta go, get to Katie, we've got a date."

That's of course very sad for you, but I think I might be able to help you.

Lou cleared her throat, with a slightly disgusted look on her face and tried to show Connor to step out of her way.

But he was busy making out with some random Aphrodite girl.

"Hurry up, Stoll, it's not like I've got all day."

"Wanna join, Ellen?" asked Connor with a dirty smile on his face and shoved the Aphrodite girl away.

"Dream on, Stoll."

"That's of course very sad for you, but I think I might be able to help you out, just because it's you." Connor still grinned sassy.

And before Lou got any chance to react, he kissed her.

I think your best move would be to build a time machine and go back to a time where you weren't an idiot

"Can you believe she said she hated me?" whined Connor.

His big brother just rolled his eyes.

It was not the first time he had to listen to this.

"Connor you don't have to be a girl, to know, that making out with almost every girl in camp doesn't make you look like the perfect boyfriend. Especially not for Lou Ellen."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?"

Travis just shrugged.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"I think your best move would be to build a time machine and go back to a time where you weren't an idiot."

HONEYPOP

A girl worth fighting for

Sometimes Connor felt incredible lonely.

All of his friends were taken.

His brother had Katie, Percy had Annabeth, Chris had Clarisse, Jason had Piper, Will had Drew and even Mr.D had Ariadne.

He could have gone on and on about all the happy couples in camp, because it seemed like everybody except him had Aphrodites blossom.

Being single really sucked.

And so Connor decided to look out for the love of his life.

He defiantly didn't want to end up as an old man, alone, smelling like soup and old cats and mutter about the youth.

The only thing missing was a girl worth the try.

A girl he would fight for like Travis did for Katie.

But where do you find a girl like that?

Maybe he should start in the Aphrodite Cabin?


End file.
